


6.01 "Deceit"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A close friend is lost to the violence of the xenophobic rallies. But Starfleet is hiding something, and Tucker, Reed, and T'Pol must investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: *Season 6 Premiere*  
  
 **Story Notes** :  
  
This episode will resolve some or all of the conflicts from _Earth Divided._  
  
On another note, the first episode of the STCVE Virtual Series Audio Drama, _Paradise Lost Part One_ , has been set for a tentative release date of December 25th, 2007. With any luck weâ€™ll be able to meet this deadline without issues.  
  
Also, Iâ€™d like to offer a special thanks to the EntSTCommunity staff writers of VS5 & VS6 for inspiration just when I needed it. Theyâ€™ve given me my purpose back and my desire to write my own virtual series is stronger than ever. You can read their version of _Enterprise_ â€™s adventures at virtual.entstcommunity.org.  


* * *

_Was ever book containing such vile matter_  
So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell  
In such a gorgeous palace!  
 **~~William Shakespeare (1564-1616)**

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tucker  
December 11th, 2155â€”0710 hours Central Time_ **

Reed grinned, nodding in approval as Jamie blocked a majority of the blows he threw at him. The boy was certainly a quick study. He brought his hands down, breathing heavily. Jamie did the same.

â€œLoads better, but donâ€™t let your guard down or your enemy could sneak in a paralyzing blow,â€ Reed offered.

Jamie nodded. â€œYes, sir.â€

Reed shook his head, still grinning. â€œMalcolm is fine. I get enough â€˜sirsâ€™ on _Enterprise_.â€

Jamieâ€™s grin widened. â€œAll rightâ€¦Malcolm.â€

â€œJamie!â€ a female voice called from the porch.

Tripâ€™s older sister, Katelyn, stood there shaking her car keys. Jamie turned back toward Reed, grinning wryly. â€œI suppose Iâ€™d better go. Mother wants to visit a friend.â€

Reed nodded. â€œIâ€™ll show you another maneuver when your uncle and I get back from Natchez.â€

Jamie nodded and waved as he ran towards his mother. â€œBye, Malcolm! See you later!â€

â€œRemember, donâ€™t let your guard down!â€ Reed shouted after him.

Still smiling, he returned to the house to wake up the Commanders. They needed to discuss their plan of action. 

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Outside the Home of Mister and Misses Cook  
December 11th, 2155â€”0730 hours Central Time_ **

Katie stared at the oak front doors for the longest time, her son standing beside her. She raised her hand to rap her knuckles against the wood, but pulled it back for the tenth time in three minutes.

â€œAre we going to stand out here all day? Seth wanted to show me his model of _Enterpris_ e,â€ Jamie whined.

She glanced at her son for a moment before returning her gaze to the door, biting her lower lip as she knocked softly. Within moments, the door opened to a matronly woman with kind, hazel eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. The womanâ€™s eyes widened slightly in surprise before an affectionate smile spread over her lips.

â€œWhat a nice surprise,â€ she simpered. â€œYou havenâ€™t been by in such a long time.â€

Katie plastered a smile on her face. â€œIâ€™ve been out of the country for a number of years.â€ She paused. â€œYou look as wonderful as ever, Mrs. Cook.â€

Still smiling, the woman shook her head. â€œHow many times...? Call me Maggie.â€ She stepped aside, motioning Katie inside. â€œSo how have ya been, darlinâ€™? And who is this handsome young man?â€

Katie laid a hand on Jamieâ€™s shoulder, squeezing tightly. â€œThis is my son, Jamie.â€ A look of surprise slid over Jamieâ€™s features as the friendly older woman enveloped him in a hug.

â€œHow old is he?â€ Maggie asked, looking at Katie.

As Katie was about to answer, Jamie cut her off. â€œTwelve,â€ he replied rather acidly, annoyed that they were acting as though he werenâ€™t there. This earned him a baleful glare from his mother, and he quickly corrected his rudeness. â€œTwelve, Mrs. Cook.â€

A tense silence hung in the air between them before Katie cleared her throat. â€œI...um...I heard about Billy.â€ She met the older womanâ€™s gaze with deep sympathy in her own. â€œOn behalf of my family, weâ€™re sorry for your loss, and we offer our condolences. Iâ€™d also like to apologize on behalf of myself and my family for not attending the funeral.â€

Maggie smiled weakly. â€œThatâ€™s all right, honey. Your mama sent over a delicious squash casserole and a note that explained everything.â€ She paused. â€œFollow me. Thereâ€™s something I want to show you.â€

Frowning, Katie followed Maggie as she hurried up the stairs. Photographs hung on the walls of the staircase leading to the second floor. She halted when she saw a picture of Billy in his Navy uniform. He looked so young and so happy. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes and her throat constricted. 

Billy and Jamie looked so much alike that at times she found it impossible to look at her son without remembering how sheâ€™d fled as soon as sheâ€™d found out she was carrying Billyâ€™s baby. Heâ€™d never known. Now he was gone and he would never know. She turned to gaze at her son and fought the urge to sob. Now her son would never know his biological father. 

Squaring her shoulders, she continued up the stairs. â€œMaggie?â€ she called.

â€œIn Billyâ€™s room, honey,â€ Maggie replied.

Katieâ€™s eyes closed for a moment, and she willed herself to breathe before moving step by step toward the end of the hall. Her heart raced inside of her chest as she pushed the door open the rest of the way.

The second she entered the room, the memory of their first kiss assaulted her like a storm. Her gaze drifted to his bed and a slight smile curved her lips. That was where theyâ€™d shared those first tender moments of their love. Her eyes closed and she could almost feel his big, work-roughened hand on her cheek as he tentatively leaned forward to brush her lips with his.

â€œOver here, Katie,â€ Maggie called out, halting her train of thought immediately.

Her eyes fluttered open and she dazedly moved toward where Maggie was knelt digging through a box. A moment later, the older woman pulled an object from the box and then turned to give it to Katie. 

Gasping softly, Katie took the necklace cautiously. It was the cross that sheâ€™d given him for their six-month anniversary. The gold and diamonds were just as brilliant as they had been the day heâ€™d lifted it from the box.

â€œHis will said that he wanted you to have this. It said youâ€™d know what this meant,â€ Maggie offered.

Katie nodded, smiling tearfully. â€œYes. Yes, I do.â€

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Guest Room One  
December 11th, 2155â€”0742 hours Central Time_ **

Trip opened his eyes and found Tâ€™Polâ€™s face inches from his as she leaned over the bed, already fully dressed. Her eyebrows were arched high. He chuckled softly and closed the space between them, brushing his lips against hers. 

â€œYouâ€™re up early,â€ he commented. 

â€œIt is 0742 hours,â€ she retorted. â€œThatâ€™s very late.â€

He groaned and closed his eyes. â€œCanâ€™t we sleep in? We arenâ€™t on duty, and we donâ€™t have anything important ta do.â€

She pulled back slightly and gave him a tolerant look. â€œLieutenant Reed has requested our presence on the back porch. He wishes to discuss the next steps of our operation.â€

He sighed, throwing the covers off. â€œAll right. Iâ€™m gettinâ€™ up. But remind me ta introduce ya later to the concept of sleepinâ€™ in,â€ he mumbled. 

She paused only a moment before slipping into the hallway, leaving Trip to get dressed.

***

**_San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Lillyâ€™s Bar  
December 10th, 2155â€”1423 hours Pacific Time_ **

Tai sat with his hands folded on the table as he eyed the younger, thinner man in front of him. The younger man, called Telvesh, stared back with an unreadable expression, the steady tick of the antique wall clock echoing loudly in the confined space. The room was old-fashioned by Earth standards and the dark furniture made Telvesh feel as though heâ€™d stepped back in time to Earthâ€™s England in the 1850s. 

â€œDid you locate the target?â€ Tai asked.

Telvesh nodded. â€œYes, Commander. My men are ready to infiltrate the area.â€

Tai smirked. â€œGood. You move at 0900 tomorrow.â€

Telvesh then stood and bent at the waist in a low bow before exiting the room. Taiâ€™s smirk grew wider, and he took a long drink of the blue ale heâ€™d removed from storage. Heâ€™d saved it for a special occasion and the downfall of Earth was indeed that.

***

**_Natchez, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Brody Sullivan  
December 11th, 2155â€”1317 hours Central Time_ **

Trip stopped in front of the steps, staring up at the house. The two-story residence had a rustic appearance and an air that sent shudders down his spine. He grimaced, following Reed up the creaking steps. 

â€œWe could have just asked Hoshi, ya know,â€ Trip grumbled.

Reed shook his head. â€œNo. We canâ€™t put her at risk, Trip. Besides, according to my sources, Brody Sullivan is the best in his field.â€

Tripâ€™s eyebrows shot up. â€œAnd how do we know that we can trust this Brody Sullivan not ta hand us over ta Greene?â€

Pausing, Reed cleared his throat. â€œWell, heâ€™s not quite in a position to risk revealing his whereabouts,â€ he replied evasively.

Trip stared at him, his eyes wide. â€œHeâ€™s on the run?â€ He shook his head in disbelief. â€œDear Lord, Malcolm. Please donâ€™t tell me that weâ€™re going to be in the same room with an ax murderer.â€

â€œHeâ€™s not an ax murderer,â€ Reed retorted. â€œHe served a brief stint in the Lunar Colony One penitentiary for smuggling dangerous technologies, but heâ€™s no more an ax murderer than I am a linguist.â€

Trip frowned. â€œMalcolmâ€¦â€

â€œHe can help us, Trip,â€ Reed said. â€œHeâ€™s an expert hacker. He can get us into the most confidential files that Starfleet has.â€

Sighing, Trip nodded. â€œAll right. In then out.â€ Trip felt a chill run down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this Brody Sullivan.

Reed raised a fist and rapped it against the wooden door. A moment later, a man who Trip assumed to be Sullivan jerked the door open. 

He was about an inch or two shorter than Reed, and he had wild white hair that stuck up in all directions. The man pushed the hair away from his face, revealing a pair of steel gray eyes. A thin scar ran the length of his left cheek, and his nose was oddly crooked as though it had recently been broken.

â€œBrody Sullivan?â€ Reed asked.

The man narrowed his eyes. â€œWhoâ€™s asking?â€

â€œMalcolm Reed. We spoke this morning.â€

The older man offered a wry smile. â€œOf course.â€ He turned, walking further into the room, and Reed followed. Trip entered behind him and took up a position near the doorway. He noticed that the man walked with a slight limp and was fairly flat-footed. 

â€œWould you gentlemen like anything?â€ Sullivan asked, gesturing to the bottle of brandy sitting on top of the desk in the corner.

Reed shook his head. â€œNothing for me, thank you.â€

â€œNo thanks,â€ Trip said.

Sullivan shrugged. â€œSuit yourselves.â€ He then reached for the bottle, uncapping it and pouring himself a glass.

â€œYouâ€™re a hacker?â€ Reed offered.

Sullivan gave Reed a half-smile. â€œI prefer the term â€˜systems specialist.â€™â€

Reed paused. â€œCan you help us with the problem we discussed this morning?â€

Sullivan nodded. â€œStarfleetâ€™s systems are some of the easiest to hack. I can get you whatever you need.â€

Reed nodded. â€œLetâ€™s get started, then.â€

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tucker  
December 11th, 2155â€”1329 hours Central Time_ **

Katie stood by the sink, peeling potatoes in silence, occasionally glancing at her mother, who was stirring a pot on the stove. The air between them had been tense for the last few days. Every time sheâ€™d opened her mouth to apologize for everything, sheâ€™d closed it again, unable to find the right words. As she finished peeling the last of the potatoes, she leaned against the edge of the sink and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. 

â€œMama, Iâ€¦â€ she began.

Catherine turned toward her, a smile curving her lips. â€œI know, honey. Me, too.â€

Katie frowned, meeting her motherâ€™s gaze. â€œWhat did you do? I was the one who hurt you.â€

Catherine paused a moment before setting the stirring spoon on a plate next to the stove and sitting down at the kitchen table. Katie took the chair across from her and laid a hand on top of her motherâ€™s.

â€œI love yâ€™all. You know that, right?â€ Katie said. â€œI just wanted to be able to give my children something. Thatâ€™s why I ran away.â€

â€œI know,â€ Catherine said, smiling and nodding. She clasped Katieâ€™s hand with both of hers. â€œItâ€™s called being a parent, darlinâ€™. We all want our children to have more than we did.â€ She paused. â€œIâ€™m sorry that your father and I didnâ€™t think more about that when we opened that store on Baker Street.â€ 

Katie worried her lower lip. â€œYou and daddy did the best you could.â€ She smiled weakly. â€œAnd you did a hell of a job. Trip has really grown inta a fine young man.â€

Catherine laughed. â€œHeâ€™s a smart boy, all right. Ya can thank your grandpa Chuck for some of that. Those two poured over warp drive specs for hours.â€

â€œItâ€™s good ta see that all of that didnâ€™t go to waste,â€ Katie replied. â€œMy baby brother is Chief Engineer of Starfleetâ€™s first Warp Five ship. I tell everybody I meet.â€

Both women started when they heard a loud bang echo from beneath the sink. Catherine stood and moved slowly toward the sink, grabbing the stirring spoon before throwing the cabinet doors open. Katie sighed in relief when she noted that it was only Seth. 

Catherine lowered the spoon and sighed. â€œSeth Issac Tucker, ya nearly gave me a heart attack!â€ she chastised.

The boyâ€™s cheeks flushed. â€œSorry, gramma.â€

â€œWhat in Godâ€™s good name were you doing under there, anyway?â€ Katie asked, helping the boy out of the small space.

â€œMe and Jamie were playing hide and seek,â€ he replied grinning wryly. â€œIâ€™ve been holed up in there for over an hour. He really stinks at hide and seek.â€

Katie froze. â€œWhere was the last place you saw him?â€

Seth shrugged. â€œOut by the tree countinâ€™, I suppose.â€

Without another word, Katie flung the door open and rushed into the yard, Catherine following her. Seth rolled his eyes before stepping out after them.

***

**_Natchez, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Outside the Home of Brody Sullivan  
December 11th, 2155â€”1352 hours Central Time_ **

Sullivan frowned. â€œThere are an unusual number of protocols in place. I donâ€™t think I can open the files from here. Thereâ€™s an encryption code here that keeps the files from being accessed outside of his office. Itâ€™d have to be done directly from the system.â€

â€œSo weâ€™d have to access the files right from his computer?â€ Trip asked.

Sullivan nodded. â€œUnfortunately, yes.â€ He paused. â€œBut I can access the Starfleet security files to get you in. From there, I can talk you through it.â€

Reed nodded. â€œNo doubt Admiral Greene will have installed further security measures to prevent us from getting in again.â€

The older man entered one last command before handing the data pad to Reed. â€œThis should help you get past any security measures.â€

Reed took the data pad from him and nodded. â€œThank you.â€

Sullivan grinned. â€œAny time.â€ 

The three men walked toward the front door. Just as Reed was about to step over the threshold, the older man laid a hand on his shoulder and Reed turned. 

Sullivan paused, then pointing at the pad. â€œYouâ€™d better win thisâ€¦whatever youâ€™re fighting for or Iâ€™ll go after these bastards myself.â€

Reed smiled and nodded. â€œWe will. You have my word.â€

A smile crossed Sullivanâ€™s lips before he closed the door behind them. Looking back at the old house one last time, Reed followed Trip back to the hovercar. With any luck, they wouldnâ€™t just win the battle. Theyâ€™d win the war.

***

Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tucker  
December 11th, 2155â€”1355 hours Central Time

Katie stared at the man who held an odd-looking weapon to her sonâ€™s temple. She didnâ€™t move, afraid that the man would follow through on his threat to kill Jamie. 

â€œWâ€”what do you want?â€ she stuttered.

Jamie struggled and the manâ€™s grip tightened. Katie bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out as the strangerâ€™s hand clenched tighter around her little boyâ€™s throat. In the same moment, she felt pride welling inside of her chest when she met her sonâ€™s gaze and noted that there wasnâ€™t a flicker of fear in his eyes.

â€œLet me go, you ugly sonuvaâ€”â€œ Jamie began hoarsely only to have a second man strike him hard across the face. 

â€œNo!â€ she screamed, fighting against the fear that was paralyzing her limbs.

Jamieâ€™s head turned and he glared at the man. â€œI said let me go!â€ he shouted. Jamie dug his heel hard into the manâ€™s foot, and the man let out a cry of pain. While he was distracted, Jamieâ€™s hand shot upwards, breaking the manâ€™s nose. 

Katie stood frozen as she watched her son fighting for his life. However, when she saw another man coming at him from behind, she rushed forward and drew back her fist, hearing the second manâ€™s nose break when her fist made contact. He reached out to grab her throat and she brought her knee up roughly into his groin. He didnâ€™t even wince and she stared up at him in horror. The man couldnâ€™t be human. 

A moment later, she found herself on the ground with a split lip. She licked her lips and tasted the bitterness of her own blood.

â€œWhat do you want?â€ she screamed.

â€œThere are two men and two women staying with you. Weâ€™ve been sent to arrest them for treason,â€ the man said. â€œGive them to us, and we will spare you and the veruul.â€ 

She froze. Trip. â€œWhoever youâ€™re looking for, theyâ€™re not here,â€ she said.

This earned her another sharp slap across the face. â€œDonâ€™t lie to me, you sniveling sseikae. We know theyâ€™re staying here with you.â€

â€œPlease,â€ she begged, the tears welling up in her eyes. â€œPlease leave us alone. Weâ€™re the only ones here. My husband died in a sailing accident. My son and I are staying with my mama until I can find a job.â€ She held her breath, praying that the lie would hold up.

She saw him draw back his fist and closed her eyes in preparation for the harsh strike, but it never came. Her eyes opened and she felt a rush of relief when she saw a civilian peace officer wrestling the man to the ground. 

She stood shakily and enveloped her son in a tight hug. â€œOh, Jamie. Donâ€™t you ever do that to me again.â€ She pulled back holding the sides of his face and looking into his eyes. â€œThat man could have killed you.â€

Jamie shook his head. â€œMalcolm showed me how to defend myself against bullies. He said I was good.â€

She smiled weakly. â€œIâ€™m sure you are, darling, but that man was nearly three times your size.â€

â€œBut I wasnâ€™t scared, Mothâ€¦â€ he began, drawing in a sharp breath when his motherâ€™s hand gripped his arm. 

A concerned expression crossed her features. â€œJamie, whatâ€¦?â€

â€œItâ€™s nothing,â€ he said. â€œJust sore.â€

She shouted for one of the medics who had just arrived.

**

Several minutes later, the two sat in the back of the ambulance as one of the medics wrapped Jamieâ€™s arm.

â€œIs he going to be all right?â€ Katie asked, panicked.

The medic smiled and nodded. â€œHeâ€™ll be fine. He just has a minor fracture. It should heal just fine in four to six weeks.â€

She nodded, relieved. Just as the medic was finishing with Jamieâ€™s sling, the familiar black â€™52 Greville rolled up the driveway followed by Maeâ€™s cherry red minivan. The black hovercar came to a halt several meters from the ambulance. She rushed toward the vehicle, stopping as Trip emerged from the driverâ€™s side. She couldnâ€™t decide whether she wanted to hug him or punch him. In the end, the unexplainable desire to hug him won out.

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Kitchen  
December 11th, 2155â€”1406 hours Central Time_ **

Katie sat at the kitchen table not meeting Tripâ€™s gaze. Trip stared at the cup of coffee in his hand, unsure of why sheâ€™d been ignoring him since sheâ€™d hugged him out by the car. At last, growing tired of the tense silence, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him. 

â€œSoâ€¦howâ€™s Jamie?â€ he asked.

She returned her gaze to the paper in front of her. â€œHeâ€™s fine. Nice of you to ask,â€ she said neutrally.

Trip sighed. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong now?â€ 

She turned on him, her expression tight. â€œYou came here knowing that dangerous men were after you! You put my son and the rest of your family at risk!â€

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. â€œLook, I didnâ€™t thinkâ€¦â€

â€œThatâ€™s your problem!â€ she shouted. â€œYou never think! And your thoughtlessness always gets someone hurt!â€ She poked a finger at his chest. â€œI wonâ€™t allow you to endanger my son with your stunts!â€

He glared at her, and opened his mouth to protest but suddenly thought better of it. Closing his mouth, he shook his head, got to his feet and walked away. 

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Guest Room  
December 11th, 2155â€”2002 hours Central Time_ **

Trip buried his face in the comforter as Tâ€™Pol worked on his back. He grimaced when he felt a sharp pain where she was pressing her thumbs.

â€œYou must remember to breathe correctly,â€ she reminded him.

He grunted in annoyance and turned over onto his back. Noting Tâ€™Polâ€™s arched eyebrows, he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head.

â€œIâ€™m sorry, Tâ€™Pol. Iâ€™m just not up for this tonight,â€ he said. Again, he shook his head. 

She hesitated, sensing his anger and guilt at what had occurred earlier that day. â€œShe is right to be concerned for her sonâ€™s safety, Trip.â€

He glared at her, but then his features softened at the hesitant expression on her face. â€œI know,â€ he said with a sigh. â€œShe just struck a nerve, I guess.â€ 

She nodded supportively. â€œThe cogenitor.â€

Grimacing, Trip nodded. â€œYeah.â€ He again stared at the ceiling. 

â€œIt is your nature to help those who cannot help themselves,â€ she whispered reassuringly. â€œBut it is also in the nature of the wise to contemplate the consequences of their actions.â€

He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly, his gaze locking with hers. â€œBut how am I supposed to know when Iâ€™m doing the right thing?â€ he asked softly.

â€œWhat is â€˜rightâ€™ is a subjective concept,â€ she soothed. â€œIt isnâ€™t for others to decide which battles you will and will not fight. That choice is yours alone.â€

He smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and, pulling her on top of him, brushed his lips against hers. â€œThanks,â€ he whispered.

She lowered her mouth to his; the contact between their lips was a little firmer this time. â€œAlways.â€

***

**_San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Alley Behind Katâ€™s Place  
December 12th, 2155â€”0002 hours Pacific Time_ **

Telvesh stood in the darkness of the alley, waiting for his contact. His nose wrinkled at the foul scent of decaying animal flesh and feces. Resisting the urge to walk away from the scene, he breathed through his mouth in the hope that it would, at the very least, diffuse the strength of the fetid odor.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a shadow lurking near the mouth of the alley, and he turned abruptly to face it, bringing his weapon up. When he saw that it was his contact, he lowered the weapon slowly.

â€œIâ€™ve been waiting for over an hour,â€ Telvesh bit out.

Tai stepped halfway into the light, frowning. â€œBe careful, Commander,â€ he warned.

Telvesh stiffened. The old man was beginning to wear on his nerves. The Praetor had allowed him to become too powerful. The Empire would pay for its naivety if Tai werenâ€™t removed. Once the spies had been apprehended and executed, he would begin his plans to annihilate Tai.

â€œYou were unsuccessful,â€ Tai said.

Telvesh nodded. â€œWe met with unexpected resistance.â€

Taiâ€™s eyebrows shot up. â€œYour men couldnâ€™t handle two weak Human women and a child?â€

Telveshâ€™s lip curled in disgust, but he stayed silent. Oh, yes. Tai needed to be eliminated. 

â€œI warned you,â€ Tai began. â€œI warned you of the price should you fail.â€ His hand dropped to his side where his weapon was holstered. 

Telveshâ€™s eyes narrowed and he nodded. â€œYou did.â€

Tai smirked. â€œI hope you donâ€™t have any unfinished business.â€ 

However, before Tai could raise his weapon, he was caught in the abdomen by a bright burst of green energy. Telvesh watched the color drain from Taiâ€™s face as the old man dropped to his knees and fell forward onto his face. 

Telvesh rushed toward Tai and, gripping the old manâ€™s arms, tugged his body into the narrow alleyway to the left. He stared at the corpse for several moments, seeing that the drugs Tai had been taking to maintain his human form were failing slowly. The drugs would wear off completely in a few hours and, if the body were found, all of their meticulous planning would be for naught. He raised the weapon and set it on the maximum setting before aiming at the body and firing. 

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Guest Room 2  
December 12th, 2155â€”0802 hours Eastern Time_ **

Trip knocked softly on the open bedroom door and Jamie, who sat on his bed putting the finishing touches on his model starship, jumped. This caused him to release his grip on the tweezers too soon and the piece he was maneuvering into place slipped sideways.

â€œBlithering hell!â€ the little boy cursed, tossing the tweezers aside angrily.

Tripâ€™s eyebrows shot up. â€œWatch your language, Jamie,â€ he admonished.

Jamie looked toward the door, startled, and grinned sheepishly. â€œSorry, Uncle Trip.â€

Tripâ€™s lips turned up for a moment until he got a better look at the cast on Jamieâ€™s arm. â€œHowâ€™s your arm?â€ he asked, his brows furrowed.

Jamie shrugged. â€œItâ€™s fine.â€ His grin widened. â€œIt was worth it to see the look on that pratâ€™s face,â€ he added, laughing. â€œHe couldnâ€™t believe it!â€

Trip nodded. â€œYeah, I heard from Malcolm that heâ€™s been teachinâ€™ you how ta fend off those bullies at your school.â€ He paused, remembering what Katieâ€™s husband, John, had told him. â€œAnd from what your dad tells me, your mom isnâ€™t too happy about it.â€ 

â€œI imagine sheâ€™s not,â€ the little boy said with a grimace. He paused. â€œShe said Iâ€™m a lot like you.â€

Trip stared at the little boy for a moment, stunned. â€œShe did, did she?â€

Jamie nodded. â€œYes, sir. She said I have your temper and everything.â€

Trip smiled and scoffed jokingly. â€œMy temper? Iâ€™m only touchy when it comes to my engines.â€

â€œAnd women,â€ a voice added behind him. He turned to find Mae standing there with a smirk on her face. As Trip opened his mouth to protest, her eyebrows shot up. â€œDonâ€™t think I donâ€™t know about those barroom brawls you get into because some drunken fool decides he wants a lady who doesnâ€™t want him.â€

â€œThatâ€™s different,â€ he protested. â€œThatâ€™s defendinâ€™ a ladyâ€™s honor.â€ 

Suddenly, Katie appeared in the doorway and the moment her gaze fell on Trip, she stiffened. â€œI donâ€™t want you near my son,â€ she said coldly.

Mae laid a hand on Katieâ€™s shoulder, frowning. â€œNow Katie, donâ€™t you think youâ€™re being a little unreasonable about all of this? It isnâ€™t Tripâ€™s fault that Jamie hurt his arm.â€

Katie turned angrily on her sister-in-law. â€œThose men who hurt my son were looking for him! Heâ€™s on the run from something, Mae, and heâ€™s risking our lives while heâ€™s holed up here!â€

Mae opened her mouth to protest, but Trip cut her off. â€œSheâ€™s right,â€ he muttered. 

He then slipped past the two women in the doorway and headed for the back porch, leaving Mae staring after him with her mouth agape.

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Guest Room  
December 12th, 2155â€”1305 hours Eastern Time_ **

Trip looked up when he heard a soft knock at the bedroom door to find Tâ€™Pol standing in the doorway holding a plate.

â€œYou werenâ€™t present at the afternoon meal so I thought you would prefer to take it here,â€ she said, setting the plate on the desk.

He smiled and nodded his thanks before returning his attention to the monitor in front of him. Tâ€™Pol arched an eyebrow before sliding into the chair next to him, her gaze falling on the computer screen.

â€œIâ€™ve been goinâ€™ over some of the files we got from Sullivan, and I think Iâ€™ve found a way to get past security,â€ he explained. â€œWeâ€™ll still need to access the files directly from Greeneâ€™s office, but we should be able to gain access without trippinâ€™ any alarms.â€ He paused. â€œWeâ€™ll leave in the morninâ€™. In the meantime, we should talk ta Malcolm about the building layout and work out a plan,â€ he said

She inclined her head. â€œWe should discuss such matters here after the evening meal to prevent others from overhearing our conversation.â€

He nodded and once again returned his attention to the monitor.

â€œYou also werenâ€™t present at the morning meal,â€ Tâ€™Pol said sternly with a brow raised.

Trip turned toward her. His eyes moved from Tâ€™Pol to the sandwich and back to her. â€œIâ€™ll eat later. I want to see what else I canâ€¦â€ He trailed off as she gave him a tolerant look.

â€œYou should take in sustenance first. You will have time afterwards to continue your perusal of the documents.â€

His protests were nullified by her stern expression and he sighed, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. 

***

**_Uptown New York, Earthâ€”Archerâ€™s Apartment  
December 13th, 2155â€”0942 hours Eastern Time_ **

Archer stared at the screen in disbelief. â€œMissing? Have they found a body?â€

â€œHe was officially reported missing this morning,â€ Hoshi said. â€œTheyâ€™re hoping that heâ€™s still alive somewhere.â€

He grinned wryly. â€œIt looks like we werenâ€™t the only ones who wanted something from him.â€ He paused. â€œWhen was the last time anyone saw him?â€

Her brow furrowed. â€œHis wife mentioned something about him leaving for some kind of appointment.â€

â€œDoes she know with whom?â€ he asked.

She shook her head. â€œHe told her it was for work.â€

Archer frowned. â€œIâ€™ll take a closer look at the newscasts. Let me know if you find anything else.â€

She nodded. â€œYes, sir.â€ 

As soon as the comm. was cut, Archer exited out of the screen and began to search for newscasts that mentioned Greeneâ€™s disappearance. The admiral was becoming more and more mysterious by the day. With any luck, Trip and the others would find out what Greene had been up to before his sudden disappearance.

***

**_Moss Point, Mississippi, Earthâ€”Home of Charles and Catherine Tuckerâ€”Guest Room  
December 13th, 2155â€”1023 hours Central Time_ **

Trip carefully packed the last of his belongings in a small shoulder bag. Zipping it closed, he set it on the chair beside the door. He heard the sound of childrenâ€™s laugher and he gazed out the window to see Seth, Katy, Carrie, and Jamie playing out in the yard. It looked like they had found a game that all four of them could play. 

Jamie ran back and forth across the yard chasing Carrie as the little one giggled. Suddenly, he turned and ran toward Seth, tackling the other boy while he laughed happily. The two girls watched the boysâ€™ wrestling match with interest, their hands over their mouths to cover their giggles.

Trip turned away from the window when he heard a soft knock on the door. Tâ€™Pol stood on the threshold with a bag dangling from her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand. She once again wore the blonde wig, form-fitting top, and jeans. He grinned, looking her up and down. 

â€œYouâ€™re goinâ€™ ta turn a lot of heads with that outfit, darlinâ€™,â€ he teased.

She gave him a tolerant look, but her eyes sparkled at the compliment. â€œIs this attire inappropriate?â€ she asked coyly. â€œLieutenant Reed informed me that it was very aesthetically pleasing.â€

The grin slipped instantly from his features at the thought of Malcolm ogling her thoroughly before paying her the compliment. A moment later, he saw Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyes flash with mischief and he realized she was teasing him.

He chuckled. â€œIâ€™ll just bet he did,â€ Trip drawled. 

She moved toward the window, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing his lips against hers.

â€œYou look beautiful as a blonde, Tâ€™Pol,â€ he whispered huskily. â€œHave ya ever thought about growinâ€™ your hair out a little and dyinâ€™ it?â€

She arched an eyebrow. â€œI have considered allowing my hair to grow past its usual length,â€ she offered.

He ran a hand through the artificial hair of the wig and smiled. â€œYa should. Longer hair suits ya.â€

She paused. â€œI will take that under advisement.â€

A long silence hung in the air between them as they stood, staring into each otherâ€™s eyes. Sensing through the bond that he was distressed, she brought a hand up to his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. He smiled weakly and, turning his head slightly, placed a kiss in the center of her palm.

He sighed. â€œIâ€™m goinâ€™ ta miss them,â€ he said, jerking his head toward the window.

Tâ€™Pol looked out the window, fighting back a smile when she noted Jamie chasing the other three. Finally, he caught up with one of the young girls and picked her up, holding her tightly to him whilst twirling her in a circle. The girl giggled breathlessly. Suddenly, an image of Trip spinning Elizabeth in his arms entered Tâ€™Polâ€™s mind and her throat tightened. Her gaze dropped to her feet as she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

Trip frowned and, reaching out a hand, lifted her chin. â€œTâ€™Pol,â€ he said softly. She looked up immediately, her gaze locking with his. He sucked in a soft breath when he noted the moisture in her eyes and felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as well. His arms slid up her back, and he enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck as he fought back choked sobs. 

His vision blurred and he felt the wet droplets slid down his face before dripping onto her shoulder. They stood wrapped around one another with neither sure of what to say. Several moments, later they broke apart and Trip kissed her forehead, his lips lingering slightly longer than necessary.

They started at the sound of someone clearing his throat and turned to find Reed standing in the doorway. â€œAre you ready, Commanders?â€ he asked.

Trip nodded and walked toward the door, grabbing his shoulder bag out of the chair. He turned to look at Tâ€™Pol one last time before slipping from the room. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she followed him out. Reed frowned and exited the room, closing the door.

***

**_Gallup, New Mexico, Earthâ€”Murrayâ€™s Diner  
December 15th, 2155â€”0923 hours Mountain Time_ **

Reed looked up from the menu and took in their surroundings for the tenth time since their arrival. Theyâ€™d had a close call back in San Antonio with a black van. The vehicle had stayed with them for a good 35 miles before turning off at the Calaghan Road exit. 

None of the dinerâ€™s occupants seemed out of place. Reedâ€™s lips turned up and he returned his gaze to the breakfast menu. There was the usual array of American breakfast foods along with a couple of Americanized dishes originally from England. Just as he made a final decision on what he was going to order a tall, dark-haired waitress, who he suspected was of Hispanic descent, came to a stop next to the table and offered him a warm smile.

â€œHave you decided, seÃ±or?â€ she inquired.

Reed nodded. â€œIâ€™ll have two eggs over easy with a side of wheat toast.â€

She smiled, then writing the order down before turning to Trip and Tâ€™Pol. â€œSeÃ±or? SeÃ±ora?â€

Tâ€™Pol glanced at the menu one last time before replying, â€œI will have a bowl of oatmeal with a side of fresh fruit.â€

Trip paused. â€œIâ€™ll have two orders of the biscuits and gravy.â€

The waitress smiled, writing down the last item before taking their menus. â€œThose will be out soon. â€œ She then turned to Trip with admiration shining in her eyes. â€œWould you like another coffee, seÃ±or?â€

He smiled kindly and nodded. â€œYes, thanks.â€

When she moved back behind the counter to refill Tripâ€™s cup, Reed returned his attention to the others. â€œSo when we get to San Francisco, weâ€™ll get in touch with the contact that Harris set up for us, and then weâ€™ll proceed to headquarters.â€

Trip nodded. â€œOnce weâ€™re inside, Sullivan will guide us through the procedures to hack inta the system.â€

Reed opened his mouth to reply when suddenly one of the diner patrons shouted, â€œTurn it up, querida. Theyâ€™re talking about that almirante de Starfleet again.â€ At the mention of Starfleet, they all turned to view the newscast.

â€œâ€¦report that neither Admiral James Greene nor his body have been located. First reported missing two days ago, he was last seen by his wife who alleges that he had an appointment with persons unknown,â€ the correspondent reported.

The newscast then cut to Elizabeth Greene offering a statement. â€œWhen I asked him whom the appointment was with, he said it was for work,â€ she elaborated. â€œHe wouldnâ€™t tell me where he was going or what the appointment was regarding. He just repeated that it was for work and left.â€

It then cut back to the correspondent, who wrapped up with report. â€œIf you know anything about this manâ€™s disappearance,â€ she began as a photo and description of Greene replaced her face on the screen, â€œplease contact Starfleet Headquarters immediately. Iâ€™m Gale Werther, reporting live from outside of Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Back to you in the studio, Chuck.â€

â€œThank you, Gale,â€ Chuck said. â€œAnd now Tom with the weekly forecast.â€

Trip turned away from the screen with a slightly stunned expression on his face. Reed grinned wryly, shaking his head. â€œWellâ€¦that complicates things.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyebrows arched. â€œPerhaps Admiral Greene was not the only individual sharing crucial information with the Romulans.â€

Reed frowned. â€œPossibly.â€ He paused. â€œThis time, the stakes are going to be a great deal higher. If weâ€™re found snooping through his personal files, weâ€™ll probably be added to the list of suspects.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œAnd no doubt we will experience some unexpected difficulties due to the investigation. They may believe we have played a role in his disappearance.â€ 

Trip shook his head. â€œIâ€™ve looked through all of the reports, and it doesnâ€™t look like heâ€™s told anyone else that we tried to break inta his office. Heâ€™s somehow managed to cover that up. With him missing, we could walk in there and no one would say a word against us. Weâ€™ll just need a different plan.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol hesitated before inclining her head. â€œAgreed.â€ 

Reed nodded. â€œAll right.â€ he replied. â€œWeâ€™ll discuss it during the remainder of the drive.â€

Moments later, the waitress brought their plates to the table with a smile and, after she was sure that there was nothing else that they needed, she left them to their meal. The three ate quickly and Reed paid the bill, being sure to leave a generous tip for the waitress. The three then slipped from the little diner and climbed into the black luxury car to finish their journey to San Francisco.

***

_**San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Katâ€™s Place  
December 17th, 2155â€”1923 hours Pacific Time** _

Reed sat waiting at the table, anticipating the arrival of their contact. It was 1923 hours and the contact was nearly a half-hour late. He grimaced, wondering if the contact was going to show at all. 

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching. When he looked up, a shocked expression crossed his features as his gaze locked with a pair of blue eyes that he knew instantly belonged to none other than his cousin, Emily Montgomery.

â€œEmily?â€ he croaked. â€œWhat are youâ€¦?â€ His eyes widened in realization. â€œYouâ€™re the contact that Harris was talking about.â€ She nodded. â€œWhyâ€¦whatâ€¦?â€

Emily grinned. â€œThis has to be the first time Iâ€™ve ever seen you speechless, duckling, and thatâ€™s saying something.â€ She paused. â€œIâ€™m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Harris said that it was too dangerous.â€

His features tightened. â€œYouâ€™ve been following us.â€

The grin slipped from her features and her gaze dropped to her hands. â€œYes,â€ she admitted. â€œAdmiral Greene was getting too close and Harris asked me to help throw him off of the trail.â€ She grimaced. â€œUnfortunately, it didnâ€™t work as well as weâ€™d hoped.â€

He frowned. â€œTripâ€™s family. Thatâ€™s why that group of men targeted them. The men that threatened his family were Romulan spies.â€ 

She paused. â€œThey were actually Reman slaves.â€ At his puzzled expression, she continued. â€œThe Remans inhabit Romulusâ€™s sister world, Romii. Since the early years of the 22nd century, they have served as slave labor. Weâ€™re not quite sure about their exact origins, but we assume that they must share some common ancestry with the Romulans.â€

â€œYou have an unusual amount of insight into their history,â€ Reed said slowly.

Her expression was unreadable. â€œWe have our ways of getting information.â€ She looked at him sternly. â€œI trust that youâ€™ll keep this information to yourself. The only reason Iâ€™ve been authorized to share this with you is your past links to Section 31.â€ 

He nodded. â€œI understand.â€ He paused. â€œWhy share this with me?â€

â€œIn order to defeat oneâ€™s enemy one must understand them, Malcolm,â€ she said seriously. â€œAnd the best way to understand a race is through their history.â€

Again, he frowned. â€œAre you telling me that they intend to enslave the Human race?â€

â€œWe canâ€™t be sure,â€ she replied. â€œBut this tells us that it is not in their nature to show mercy to those that they deem inferior nor is it in their nature to allow an alliance to succeed that could threaten the hold they have over their empire. To put it simply, Malcolm, the Romulans are conquerors, and they wonâ€™t allow anything to get in the way of that conquest, not even one of their own.â€

He sat silent for several moments, thinking over her words and his eyes widened in sudden realization. â€œAdmiral Greeneâ€™s disappearance.â€

She smiled and nodded. â€œExactly. He was becoming too powerful and his self-righteous behavior would have exposed their plot.â€

â€œIt sounds as though this goes far deeper than an undercover operation,â€ he said softly. â€œThis seems to be an infiltration of the highest order.â€

She laid her hand on top of his, grasping it tightly. â€œYouâ€™re our best chance of stopping this, Malcolm. The encrypted files in Admiral Greeneâ€™s computer could very well expose years of lies and deceit. If those files go public, it could destroy any trust that the people of Earth have in Starfleet.â€ 

***

_**San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquarters--Main Lobby  
December 18th, 2155â€”1452 hours Pacific Time** _

Trip leaned on the counter, smiling kindly at the rather bookish blond who sat behind the main desk in the center of the lobby. Sheâ€™d been infatuated with him from the moment heâ€™d first walked into Headquarters over eight years ago looking for Admiral Forrestâ€™s office. The young woman gazed at him shyly, her cheeks taking on a pinkish tinge. â€œCommander,â€ she said, her voice full of adulation.

He regarded her kindheartedly. â€œHi, Maya. Itâ€™s been awhile.â€ He paused. â€œHowâ€™s Damien?â€

The tinge in Mayaâ€™s cheeks became more pronounced and her eyes twinkled with pleasure. â€œHeâ€™s great. He took his first steps yesterday.â€

He chuckled. â€œAmazinâ€™. How old is he again? A year?â€

Out of the corner of his eye, Trip saw Tâ€™Pol and Reed walking past. Just as they had agreed, Trip inclined his head in greeting as though it were a coincidence that the three of them should visit Headquarters on the same day.

Maya laughed nervously, wringing her hands in her lap. â€œEighteen months.â€

He whistled softly. â€œThey sure grow up fast, donâ€™t they? Next thing you know, youâ€™ll be takinâ€™ him in for his first day of grade school.â€ 

*** 

**_San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquarters--Outside Greeneâ€™s Office  
December 18th, 2155â€”1500 hours Pacific Time_ **

Reed entered the code that heâ€™d used the last time to break into Greeneâ€™s office only to find that it had been changed. He frowned. â€œThey must have changed it after our last attempt,â€ he said softly.

Emily glanced at the pad in her hand before moving forward to enter another code. The three stared for a moment after sheâ€™d entered the code. The moment the indicator light became green, Reed shoved the door open. He was about to rush in to disable the alarm when Emily threw out an arm to stop him. 

She reached carefully into her pocket, removing a bag containing what looked to be baby powder. Opening it, she threw a handful into the room. As the dust from the powder was distributed around the room, a series of green laser lights appeared.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the other two before skillfully ducking under, climbing over, and sliding between the lights until she at last reached the small security box mounted on the far wall. Again, she pulled the small pad from her pocket and activated the communications circuit that sheâ€™d jury-rigged. Within moments, Brody Sullivanâ€™s face appeared on the little screen.

â€œWeâ€™re in,â€ she confirmed.

Sullivan nodded. â€œHis security system is a bit tricky. Youâ€™ll need to bypass the primary circuit first.â€

She nodded and paused before slipping the pad back into her pocket so that she could have her hands free to disable the alarm.

***

_**San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquarters--Main Lobby  
December 18th, 2155â€”1510 hours Pacific Time** _

Out of the corner of his eye, Trip spotted what appeared to be a group of MACOs talking quietly in the far corner occasionally glancing in his direction. Trip maintained his composure, but was only half-listening as Maya chronicled her sonâ€™s most recent achievements. 

The atmosphere in the room was nearly stifling. He wondered exactly what the MACOs were saying about him. Something about the way they continued to point at him made him feel uneasy. Upon seeing that one of the MACOs was at last holding his gaze, he turned toward the man and stiffened instinctively when he saw the man reach for something at his side.

â€œEveryone down!â€ he shouted, diving for the floor himself.

The weapons fire just missed him, hitting the solid oak desk behind him with a resounding crack. Several people screamed and ran for the doors in their panic, but the other MACOS blocked the way. 

Trip scrambled for a nearby pillar as the man once again took aim and fired, the shot this time grazing his shoulder. He winced at the sharp pain and pressed a hand to the wound as the blood seeped slowly through his fingers. 

***

**_San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquartersâ€”Greeneâ€™s Office  
December 18th, 2155â€”1512 hours Pacific Time_ **

Emily frowned. â€œThe back-up system appears to require a code to deactivate,â€ she informed Sullivan.

He grinned wryly. â€œAnd voice print identification as well no doubt.â€

Upon closer examination, Emily discovered the little voice box and nodded. â€œYes.â€

Sullivan paused. â€œHang on. I should be able to find his voice print in the database and modify it.â€

â€œWhat about the code?â€ she asked. 

â€œYou might have to contact your friend, Harris, for that,â€ he replied.

Emily nodded to Reed who immediately got to work hacking into a secure channel with a device similar to the one that Emily had jury-rigged to her pad.

Moments later, they had both the code and the voiceprint. â€œIf you give me the code, I can program it to the voice print,â€ Sullivan said.

Reed frowned. â€œI canâ€™t understand a word of this.â€

Tâ€™Pol extended her hand for the pad and Reed passed it to her. She browsed the contents for a moment before looking up. â€œThey appear to be numerals in Archaic Vulcan.â€ She paused. â€œThey must be pronounced exactly or the word will form another meaning entirely.â€

Emily paused. â€œWhy donâ€™t you read them so that Mr. Sullivan can hear them?â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œShek. Mne. Lliu. Hwi. Hwi. Kre. Rhi.â€ Once sheâ€™d read off the numbers, Reed frowned. Her eyebrows arched and she turned to him, reading his expression. â€œSix. Four. Zero. One. One. Two. Five.â€ 

â€œThe exact same numbers that he used before,â€ Reed said, his frown deepening. â€œPerhaps we should have a closer look at these numbers once we get back to _Enterprise_ they appear to have a great deal of significance to him.â€

In the far corner, Emily played the modified voiceprint and a moment later the alarm was deactivated. Reed moved immediately toward the computer and used the same modified voiceprint to access Greeneâ€™s private computer files. To their relief, the voiceprint was accepted and Reed immediately began downloading the files to a data pad.

Just as the link was initiated, the three heard several loud screams downstairs followed by weapons fire. Tâ€™Pol froze and bolted from the room with her weapon raised.

***

_**San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquartersâ€”Third Floor Hallway  
December 18th, 2155â€”1511 hours Pacific Time** _

As she reached the end of the hall, she heard another volley of weapons fire and a searing pain ripped through her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and clutched it tightly; the pain was nearly blinding. She looked down at her shoulder and noted that she was uninjured. A moment later, panic enveloped her as she realized that she must have been feeling Tripâ€™s injury.

Suppressing her reaction to the pain in her shoulder, she hurried down the staircase, holding her weapon at the ready.

***  
 ** _San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquartersâ€”Main Lobby  
December 18th, 2155â€”1512 hours Pacific Time_**

Through his pain, Trip choked down a momentary feeling of panic. He knew he had to stay calm if he was going to survive this. His eyes widened slightly as a thought struck him; Tâ€™Pol was probably rushing to his aid. He cursed inwardly. She was going to walk right into the middle of a firefight. Pausing, he closed his eyes and tried to reach her through the bond. He gasped at the intensity of the emotions he received from her in return.   
Focusing his mind as sheâ€™d taught him, he tried to convey a warning of the danger that awaited her; however, the panic and anger surging to him through the bond made it nearly impossible for him to focus long enough to do so.

â€œTrip!â€ he heard her shout.

He heard Katieâ€™s screamed words as an echo in his mind. _Thatâ€™s your problem! You never think! And your thoughtlessness always gets someone hurt!_ His eyes snapped open when he heard more weapons fire. 

â€œNo!â€ he screamed as he bolted from behind the pillar. 

Suddenly, a blast caught him on his left side and he fell to the floor gasping in tear-inducing pain. Clutching at his side with his free hand, he aimed his weapon unsteadily at the outlet on the wall next to the group of MACOs and fired. It exploded in a shower of sparks, knocking all but two of the men to the ground, unconscious. 

Tâ€™Pol quickly disabled the two remaining men. When she was sure that both men no longer posed a danger, she rushed to Tripâ€™s side, panic plain in her hazel eyes. â€œTrip!â€

â€œIâ€™m still here,â€ he said breathlessly.

He tried to sit up, but Tâ€™Pol pushed him back immediately. â€œYou are severely injured. Remain still,â€ she whispered soothingly.

His gaze shifted to his injured left shoulder and he grinned wryly. â€œI just got that arm out of a sling,â€ he breathed, laughing humorlessly.

Tâ€™Pol had to admit that there was a certain element of irony to his injury. â€œPerhaps your deity is attempting to tell you something.â€

He chuckled. â€œWhat? That if I hang around you, Iâ€™m goinâ€™ ta get shot in the arm for my trouble?â€

She brushed a few stray hairs back from his forehead soothingly. â€œPerhaps. Or perhaps that you should be more cautious.â€

Moments later, she looked up to find a medic by her side. The medic knelt down to look over Tripâ€™s injuries. For the first time since watching the MACO fire at Trip, she glanced around the room. Each of the MACO soldiers who had attacked Trip were now bound and were being led toward what she assumed was the Headquartersâ€™ brig by several security officers. Also, the injured were being treated.

â€œHeâ€™s going to be all right,â€ the medic offered. 

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œThank you,â€ she said softly, genuine gratitude reflecting in her tone.

Nodding, the man smiled and then motioned for a group with a stretcher. They carefully lifted Trip onto the stretcher, and Tâ€™Pol walked with them. When they reached the doors that lead to Starfleetâ€™s in-house hospital, they lifted him onto a rolling bed. As they rolled him away, Tâ€™Pol slowly released his hand and stared after him in shock. 

â€œMaâ€™am,â€ the medic said rather loudly. Tâ€™Pol turned toward him. â€œAre you family?â€

She nodded without hesitation. â€œI am his wife.â€

The medic looked surprised at first, but simply nodded. â€œThe doctors will take a look at him first to see what kind of damage there is. From what Iâ€™ve seen, heâ€™s going to need surgery. His shoulder burn isnâ€™t that severe, but the blast to his side may have damaged his spleen irreparably.â€

â€œWill they not be able to replace it?â€ she asked, feeling a small flicker of panic.

The medic smiled reassuringly. â€œDonâ€™t worry. The spleen isnâ€™t an essential part of the Human body.â€ At her expression, he quickly added. â€œIâ€™m sure heâ€™ll be fine.â€ He then turned and followed the gurney.

Despite his calm features, Tâ€™Pol could see the concern in the medicâ€™s eyes. The situation was more severe than he was making it out to be. She sought the familiarity of the bond only to find emptiness, causing the panic to once again threaten her control. She reached out to Trip again, this time able to feel a weak presence in the back of her mind. He was unconscious.

She slid into the chair near the doors, relief flooding her as she clung to his mind. She would know instantly if he died. The emptiness would be swift, and madness would consume her within moments. To lose Trip would be as deadly as the removal of her heart, and the grief would suffocate her in nearly the same manner.

â€œMaâ€™am.â€ She again looked into the medicâ€™s eyes. â€œIs there anything that I can get you?â€

She paused and then shook her head. â€œNo. I will be fine, thank you.â€

He nodded, hesitating before going through the doors into the ER, leaving Tâ€™Pol to her thoughts. _I should attempt to meditate_ , she thought, realizing how greatly the emotions churning within her now were testing her control. She doubted that the attempt would be successful; nevertheless, she closed her eyes and, folding her hands in her lap, sought solace in the meticulously practiced techniques.

***

**_San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Alley Behind Katâ€™s Place  
December 22nd, 2155â€”0004 hours_ **

Reed turned when he heard footsteps approaching and smiled at the familiar figure of Harris making his way down the alleyway in the darkness.

Harris stopped a comfortable distance away; just close enough so that Reed could hear him. â€œI assume that Agent Montgomery is going to be at work today,â€ Harris offered, a half-smile crossing his lips. Reed nodded in confirmation. â€œDid you get all of the files?â€ Harris asked.

â€œI did,â€ Reed replied.

Harris raised an eyebrow. â€œDo you have them with you?â€ 

Reed stared at Harris for a few moments. â€œI do,â€ he replied patting his trouser pocket.

Harris smirked. â€œGood work.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure you remember our deal,â€ Reed said calmly. 

The two stared at each other for several moments before Harris nodded. â€œI remember.â€

Reed pulled the data pad from his pocket and handed it to Harris. The older man turned and began to walk away.

â€œHarris,â€ Reed called. The man stopped and turned. â€œIt was an honor working with you.â€

Harris grinned, nodding in acknowledgement. â€œAnd with you, Lieutenant.â€

***

_**San Francisco, California, Earthâ€”Starfleet Headquarters Medicalâ€”Recovery Wardâ€”Room 24Alpha  
December 23rd, 2155â€”1959 hours Pacific Time** _

There was a soft knock on the door, and Tripâ€™s eyes opened to find Tâ€™Pol standing in the doorway. He struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain lancing through his side. She moved forward immediately and pushed him back down carefully.

â€œThe doctor insisted that you are to rest, Trip,â€ she chastised.

He glared at her, and she met his stern look with one of her own. His features softened and he sighed. â€œCould you help me sit up?â€ he groused.

Her eyebrows arched and she nodded, supporting him as he adjusted his position so that he was sitting with his back against the raised portion of the bed.

â€œThanks,â€ he mumbled.

She paused. â€œThe doctor informed me that you would be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon.â€

He grinned, relieved. â€œThank the Lord for that.â€

â€œHowever,â€ she added. â€œYou must be extremely cautious with physical activity until your wound heals further.â€

He grinned wryly. â€œI suppose that means no tackle football.â€

â€œYes,â€ she replied deadpan. â€œNot unless you wish to again be confined to your present sleeping surface.â€

Trip laughed. â€œAre you goinâ€™ for a record? Thatâ€™s three in one day, Tâ€™Pol.â€

She gave him a tolerant look, but remained silent. Through the bond, he could sense her amusement and his grin widened. He then leaned forward, brushing her lips with his.

â€œSo is Malcolm still planninâ€™ ta take Hoshi ta his folksâ€™ place for Christmas?â€ he asked. 

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œYes and I believe he intends for them to spend the New Years holiday in Times Square.â€

He paused. â€œYou know, I was thinkinâ€™ that we could rent a room overlookinâ€™ Times Square for the New Years countdown.â€

She raised an eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly. â€œA date?â€ she asked.

â€œIf ya want ta call it that, yeah. A date,â€ he mumbled, his gaze dropping from hers.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. â€œThat is acceptable,â€ she said slowly.

He looked up, slightly stunned. â€œI, uh, suppose Iâ€™ll get it set up then.â€

She nodded again and gripped his hand tightly. A long silence hung in the air between them before she permitted her free hand to cup his cheek. She then slid her fingers to the contact points along his face.

â€œRelax,â€ she whispered soothingly.

Trip released a deep breath and smiled. â€œI trust you, Tâ€™Pol.â€

She nodded and closed her eyes slowly. Trip did the same and he felt all of the tension melt away, their breathing synchronizing and their hearts beating as one.

_He gasped in surprise when he felt the familiar sensation of her mind connecting with his, and he again found himself in the familiar white room._

_**â€œImagine yourself where you desire to be, as you did before,â€** she instructed._

_He nodded and thought for a moment before closing his eyes. To her surprise, she found herself back on Vulcan overlooking the Fire Plains. The circumstances were nearly identical to those preceding her marriage to Koss._

_Trip smiled. Enfolding her in his arms, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. **â€œThis is our place, Tâ€™Pol,â€** he whispered. **â€œHere, no one and nothing else matters. Only us.â€**_

_She nodded. **â€œOur place,â€** she echoed softly. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his intoxicating scent, reveling in the illogical comfort that the solidity of his body against hers provided. **â€Nothing else matters here. Only us.â€**_

**TBCâ€¦**


End file.
